Trey Atwood
Trey Atwood 'is a secondary characters of The O.C. . He was portrayed by Logan Marshall-Green (Season 2 onward) and by Bradley Stryker (Season 1). He is the elder brother of Ryan, both of whom grew up in Chino (California), after moving from Fresno with their mother Dawn, following the arrest of their father Frank Atwood. It is older than Ryan of four years. Story of the Character '''Life before Season 1 ' ……. '''Season 1 The brothers Trey and Ryan, are arrested after trying to steal a car. Ryan was cut loose after efforts made by public defense attorney Sandy Cohen, his future guardian, while Trey remained in prison. Trey next appears in the eleventh episode when, at Thanksgiving, he calls Ryan from prison. Trey receives a visit from Ryan and explains that he needs a favour, as people on the inside are beating him up to "remind" him that he owes $6,000. Trey asks Ryan to deliver a stolen car to clear the debt, which he does as a last favour. Afterwards, Trey tells Ryan to leave him behind. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] In the latter half of the second season, Trey is released from prison. With nowhere else to go, he moves in with Ryan and the Cohens, during which time he meets and becomes friendly with Marissa Cooper, who attempts to help him settle in Newport Beach. With his brother's support, Trey tries to make a fresh start but is discouraged when he was turned down by nearly every job he applied for due to his criminal record. He struggles to adjust and resorts to stealing before becoming involved with drugs. While high, he attempts to rape Marissa. Trey regrets it afterwards and apologizes to Marissa but then warns her not to tell Ryan. Marissa eventually tells Summer, who had avoided telling anyone up until then as she knew Ryan would not react well. Ryan then finds out from Seth and confronts Trey. Ryan shows up at Treys apartment and the two fight. An enraged Trey pins Ryan to the floor in a stranglehold. Marissa shows up at the house and shoots Trey with his own gun to save Ryan. Season 3 Trey is revealed to have been in a coma for several months due to his gunshot wound. When he awakens, he is blackmailed by Julie Cooper into telling the authorities that Ryan rather than Marissa shot him. However, Marissa eventually convinces Trey to tell the truth. Facing a broken relationship with Ryan and believing his brother would be better off without him, Trey is last seen on a bus leaving Newport for Las Vegas. His ex-girlfriend Jess later re-appears, begging Ryan to help her with some boyfriend troubles. She tells Ryan that Trey is working as a blackjack dealer. While Ryan is at Jess' house, Trey calls on the phone, but Ryan refuses to speak to him. Later, Trey sends him a birthday gift of a toy Chevrolet Camaro like the one they stole in the pilot episode. Appearances [[Season 1|'Season 1']] Bradley Stryker * Pilot * The Homecoming [[Season 2|'Season 2']] Logan Marshall-Green * The Brothers Grim * The Risky Business * The Rager * The O.C. Confidential * The Return of the Nana * The Showdown * The O.Sea * The Dearly Beloved [[Season 3|'Season 3']] Logan Marshall-Green * The Aftermath * The Undertow Mentioned [[Season 1|'Season 1']] * The Gamble * The Nana Category:The O.C. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters (Season 1) Category:Minor Characters (Season 3) Category:Male Characters Category:Atwood Family Category:Residents a Las Vegas Category:Residents in Chino (previously) Category:Criminals (previously)